Bein' Green
by StayGold364
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has always been Green, but that doesn't mean he likes it. Can a certain Weasley change his mind? T for slight language


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Bein' Green**

_It's not that easy being green_

Scorpius Malfoy was green. It's in his blood, and everywhere he goes people see him as a green Slytherin. Nothing hurt more than being judged the way Scorpius Malfoy was. When the sorting hat touch his head all it said was, _another Malfoy, well this is simple… _SLYTHERIN.

Most of the kids in his dorm were different than him, he was a shy fellow where as they were loud, and to say the least rude, "So Malfoy, how did your father manage to get out of Askaban? Bribe a Dementor maybe?" those were just some of the comments from people in his house. It hurt being green._  
>Having to spend each day the color of the leaves<br>When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow, or gold  
>Or something much more colorful like that<em>

The Gryffindors still ran the school, always being the bravest. Scorpius wondered how his life would deferrer if he were red and gold. For one thing he'd be closer to _her._ She was never one to judge a book by its cover, and always looked for the kindness in their heart.

She talked to him during lessons, and after a while the two would study in the library together, or do homework, and sometimes she just convinced him to roam around the castle to see what they might find next. They were best friends, they were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. __

_It's not easy being green  
>It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things<br>And people tend to pass you over  
>'Cause you're not standing out<br>Like flashy sparkles in the water  
>Or stars in the sky<em>

No one else ever noticed poor Scorpius unless they were making fun of him, or wondering why Rose was hanging out with him. He never stood out to people, but Rose was pure beauty by the time they had reached their sixth year. Boys asked her left and right out on dates to Hogsmead, but she always politely declined stating, "Sorry, but Scorpius and I always go together as friends and it's kind of become a tradition."

Usually they would just ask, "Who's Scorpius?" and more times than less Scorpius was standing right there. They would look at him then go, "Oh Malfoy? Why would you want to hang out with that loser." Rose never stuck around those boys very long. Rose Weasley was a star and Scorpius, well he sort of just blended in with ordinary things.

He had asked a Hufflepuff girl on a date once who laughed in his face and screamed, "Are you serious?" Let's just say it was sort of a hit to his ego, and he didn't have much ego to spare.

Rose being the Star she is just said, "Wow what a bitch…" Well at least that got him to laugh.__

_But green's the color of spring  
>And green can be cool and friendly-like<br>And green can be big like a mountain  
>Or important like a river<br>Or tall like a tree_

"I'm tired of just being green," He stated one day down by the lake. He and Rose often spent afternoons doing homework under a large oak tree.

She looked at him a minute before responding, "Green? How can you be tired of being green? Last time I checked Scorp you have more of an extremely pale beyond belief sort of complexion. Don't think I ever met someone with green skin, but you never know."

He chuckled softly, "You know what I mean. I'm tired of people just seeing me as some stupid Snake. No one ever notices the quite Snake in the corner, and if they do the run away. Green is just an awful color to be. "

Rose sat up straight, and looked him in the eyes, "Green is a beautiful color to be, like Spring, or big like a mountain, or important like a river, or tall like a tree. You're green and you're the friendliest person I know, sure you may be shy, but that doesn't mean you're amazing."

He smiled she said he was important. No one ever called Scorpius Malfoy important.

__

_When green is all there is to be  
>It could make you wonder why<br>But why wonder why wonder  
>I am green, and it'll do fine<br>It's beautiful, and I think it's what I want to be_

Rose Weasley brought out the good in Green. She made him smile, she made him laugh, she made him live.

He still wondered why he was Green, and it followed him everywhere. Everywhere he went he was green. He woke up green, spent his day, and went to bed green. The only time he didn't feel green is when he spent time with beautiful Red that was Rose.

"I was just think about that time you called yourself Green," Rose brought up while they were studying for their N.E.W.T.s . "And I never really realized how Green you were." He frowned. _Oh, no,_ he thought _not her too._

"You're a Slytherin so that makes you Green I guess, but you never really act like one, so I guess that doesn't really count. But, I really like that fact that you're Green. Every time you were you Green robes your eyes pop, and I just can't help but look at them. That makes you a nice Green it really suites you."

Scorpius just stared at her, _did she really just say that? Did I just imagine it? Holy crap is this a dream?_ Then he started to realize how close they were getting. Then she… she… well… kissed him. _Yeah I defiantly like being Green, _he thought before going in for another kiss. 


End file.
